


Bad Guy

by Gabepai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Villains, au villains, breath of the wild setting, jk, robbie and purah are mentioned, zelda is leader of a resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabepai/pseuds/Gabepai
Summary: Riss is a talented and passionate scientist engineer, learning all about sheikah technology. He is also a hylian. Throughout his research he claims that he has a way of making a remarkable change throughout the land of Hyrule and of course this gets the unwanted attention of Lord Ganondorf. The hylian, unbeknownst of some villains watching him will eventually lead to something. He figures the exact coordinates of an artifact that will help him and gets into trouble along the way. As a planned rescue, Ganondorf helps defeat and rescues the young scientist. Which makes the young man in Ganondorfs' debt.





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Oc fic, it will be a ftm oc/various males. So to get things straight, my oc Riss is a ftm hylian. Ftm is short for female-to-male, or in other words transgender/trans. He goes by male pronouns, but that doesn't mean his clothes have pronouns like in real life. Fashion has no restrictions!! Let him wear what he pleases <3

Location/game wise: breath of the wild setting, au where villains are all working under Ganondorf's control. Malice still infects the beautiful land of Hyrule, and the Guardians got hostile and Divine Beasts still turn on the champions. Zelda is a leader of a resistance against Ganondorf killing her father and stealing all of Castle Town and Hyrule Castle.

Riss in the present has slick back red hair, green eyes (one of them being a green robotic prosthetic eye), he wears a lab coat with a cut through the front of the coat, it is sort of a style. He is at least the height up to Ghirahim's shoulder/neck.  
Occupation will be in his lab, looking up any sorts of artifacts, spell tomes and he also is very interested in the sheikah technology. He is friends with Robbie and Purah, they are very encouraging and supportive with his reasearch!

Personality: Riss is an innocent and airhead and slow at times when he shouldn't, for example if he becomes clumsy during an experiment he could put himself and the environment around him in danger, he absolutely loves nature so it would hurt his little heart. He isn't one for pressure so he goes with the flow of things, he really shouldn't do this. So, I really feel bad for him. Riss is an overwhelming character, once under the authority of Ganondorf he becomes an informant, helping him conquer and finding things to improve their defenses and offenses.

Riss has becomes friendly with the Baddies  
Relationships with said Baddies:

Ganondorf - Riss is completely under the influence that Ganon saved him, cares and loves him. He is obedient and submissive and is manipulated into a one-sided relationship, hoping that his new master returns his feelings. Whatever the Lord wants and says, goes. He is eternally grateful and in Ganon's debt for saving his life, and understands that the Lord doesn't just save anyone so he feels absolutely special. Overlooking the thought of him being used because of his information and research. We all know how manipulative the Lord can be in-game. ;(

Ghirahim - The two often tease one another which is mostly on Ghira's part. They get along the most for their loyalty towards Lord Ganondorf. The Demon Lord loves to have little make out sessions with his masters' pet, he gives some great tongue action.

Zant - the Twili Lord, once Zant had taken off his chameleon steel-plated armored helm, Riss became more friendly towards the Twili. And what's not friendly about giving head once in a while? Zant becomes fonder of the male scientist and likes his handiwork. The male doesn't mind Zant at all even if he makes freaky noises tho—

Dark - Riss is reminded of the hylian he bumped into right before Ganondorf saves the scientist, but the hylian had blonde hair, a blue tunic, and he didn't seem to talk a lot. The scientist always hears his master talk badly about the hylian hero named Link so when he brought in Dark Link from the shadow realm he wanted to use him at his disposal, like a rag doll to toss around and torment. So when Riss comes in close proximity, he is reminded of how much Dark is a reminder of his masters curse. He vents all his unvoiced opinions onto Dark and sadistically takes advantage of him. Dark doesn't complain.

Vaati - Riss and the wizard aren't on any good terms all because Vaati can't believe his master would just let the scientist walk around, he should be locked away instead. Or bring him in H.Q. at all!! Seriously?! He also doesn't accept that Riss is a trans male (it's not like he chose to be) But after a while of getting to know him, he lets down his guard, finally knowing that Riss won't betray Lord Ganondorf and apologizes for being uneducated for what body dysphoria is.

BEN - a glitch that comes into contact with him during one of his technological experiments, for play he sticks his fingers into Riss' eye and pops it out, leaving the redhead to scream in agony, falling to the floor clutching his face as his skull bleeds out, he quickly covers the wound, and gets down to business as the nymph of a blonde runs back into the current of electricity and never to be seen again.

Link - Riss bumps into him while on his way to find a new part of his research, he tells him about where he can find him at his lab in the Akkala region, north of there he also informs him about his co-scientist Robbie, he highly recommends him for amazing guardian relics, weapons whom also resides in Akkala region. Link checks out his lab during one of his journeys and finds the lab abandoned. He's on the search for Riss.

Trigger Warnings: Non-con rape, misgendering, one-sided love, Stockholm syndrome, gender/body dysphoria, transphobic behavior/ not accepting.

Disclaimer: I have no hate for Vaati as a character, I'm only throwing him under the bus because not all trans-related situations have a positive outcome, there are people who are misunderstood, or just plain out rude in the world. It's a struggle not a dream come true to be transgender. I know, only because I, myself am ftm. If you are in that type of situation please don't keep that to yourself! Tell someone about it! Anyone that will listen!  
Also, just because there is clear evidence of Stockholm syndrome in the book doesn't mean I support it. It's usually an abusive relationship and if you are in that type of situation you should get some professional help, it wouldn't be safe for your mental nor physical health. Take Killing Stalking by Koogi for example. I'm only putting it here because you don't just fall in love with villains, and they become the best partner in the world. There's a lot of psychological elements in that, I'm not very educated in. So if you need more outlook into it, be my guest and look it up.

Sorry I got very touchy?? And very wordy but I just want to make sure that there are things that are okay, and some things that aren't and I want whoever reads this to have some insight in what they are getting theirselves into ;)

 

To see what My Oc, Riss looks like, you can check out on my Wattpad book by this link: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/Gabepai>

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and start working on the first chapter, I really want to take my time so it might take a while before I publish the first chapter.


End file.
